Johnny Rose
Johnny Rose is a Character in Season Four of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. He, along with his girlfriend Nikki Wald, were responsible for robberies and murders, thus dubbed as "The Vacation Murderers." Description Johnny is a young, Caucasian man with long, shaggy black hair. He wears a green and brown camouflage shirt with a pair of red shorts with what appears to be brown shoes. Earlier life He contracted syphilis from an unknown female companion. As referenced from his specific brand of syphilis, he had multiple partners even while he was with Nikki. It is clear that he didn't get it from Nikki as her name was not in the database. He first met Nikki in high school and they began a shoplifting crime spree before where they were eventually caught; later, she testified against him for a reduced sentence. At an unknown point, Johnny and Nikki rekindled their romance and made a plan to rob people so they could buy a boat and sail off to Bermuda. They became famous for these crimes as they tended to target tourists, thus earning them the nickname "The Vacation Robbers." Summary Johnny and Nikki's series of robberies escalated to murder after one of their victims interrupted them and was killed in the struggle. After this incident, they changed their way of operating, beginning a new spree of killings, causing their nickname to be changed to the "Vacation Murderers." Soon after they committed another murder and took everything they could find. The law caught up to them after Johnny accidentally cut himself on a cactus, leaving blood evidence. Because of this, Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta and Sergeant Angel Batista went to Nikki's apartment to question them. They arrived just as Nikki and Johnny were getting home. The murderers opened fire on the officers and took off in a gray sedan. In the fifth episode of the season, Johnny became the victim instead of the perp, He and Nikki were suspected of gunning down Frank Lundy and Detective Debra Morgan, leaving Lundy dead and Morgan alive. Sergeant Batista took advantage of a reporter, Christine Hill, by telling her about Johnny's syphillis and multiple partners in an attempt to cause a rift in their relationship. When Nikki saw the news article however, she overreacted due to her meth addiction and shot Johnny, ending his reign of terror over the tourists in Miami. Victims * He and Nikki killed two people while robbing them Attempted Victims * Angel Batista * Maria LaGuerta Related Pages * Nikki Wald * Vacation Murderers * Vacation Murders Case TV Appearances Season Four * "Living the Dream" (killing spree only; not seen) * "Remains to Be Seen" (killing spree only; not seen) * "Blinded by the Light" * "Dirty Harry" (corpse) Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Budding serial killers Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Victims of Secondary antagonists Category:Killers not revealed immediately Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Long range killers Category:Drug Users Category:Unseen Deaths Category:Thieves & Robbers Category:Actor's Name Needed Category:Murder Victims Category:Spree killers Category:Indexter